1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to exercise equipment, and more specifically relates to exercise equipment having a bench member that may be used in connection with an upstanding tower member in a plurality of different configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of exercise devices that have some similarity to the invention disclosed herein have been patented.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,513 to Pfotenbauer (1976) shows an exercise bench that can be positioned in many different positions.
An exercise bench and tower that are connectable to one another and which includes cables and pulleys for lifting weights is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,590 to Sullivan and others.
Another combination exercise bench and tower having cables and pulleys for lifting weights is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,706 to Korzaniewski (1984). This patent also discloses the use of multiple apertures in the respective frame members to provide adjustability between the various parts of the device.
The present invention differs in many respects from the devices known heretofore.
The art, though well developed, is still in need of more versatile pieces of equipment.